


No Such Thing as Superstitions

by BrianJustin4Ever



Series: 24 hour challenge ficlets [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen is determined to prove that superstitions aren't real.</p><p>For Friday the 13th challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Such Thing as Superstitions

Owen thinks all superstitions are stupid. He doesn't believe in them. He doesn't believe in bad luck versus good luck. He believes people make their own luck. When his older sister taunts him about being too chicken to do things that are said to cause bad luck on Friday the 13th, he snaps.

Briana thinks he's chicken, Owen will show her.

When Owen wakes up two days later, it's Friday the 13th. He'll prove to Briana that he's not scared of anything. When he walks to school with his sister, he sees a man painting the roof on a house in the neighborhood. There's a ladder leaning against the wall. With a grin in Briana's direction, he unflinchingly walks underneath it.

When they arrive at school, he takes the cheap mirror that he got from the dollar store out of his backpack. Making sure Briana is watching, he stomps on it, hearing it crack.

He waves to his best friend John who is holding a black cat. Owen notices that people are keeping the distance from John. He shakes his head. He really can't believe everyone is so superstitious. John lets the cat go and it crosses his path. The cat's head is held high while its tail is upturned. All in all, as the cat crosses Owen's path, it looks extremely regal.

Owen smirks at Briana before going to class. He feels no worries, at least not until class starts. He goes to sit at his desk, the chair's legs break, and the desk tips forward. Owen blushes as his classmates laugh at his plight.

When he walks in the hallway after his first class, he trips over his untied shoelaces. Owen feels confused as he picks himself up, ignoring the sniggers around him. He could have sworn his shoes had been tied. He shrugs, not letting it get to him.

At lunchtime, he runs into someone as he is carrying his tray, and the unidentified substance ends up all over his clothes.

It just continued on from there.

By the end of the school day, he is cursing himself for trying to prove a point to Briana. He is starting to believe that everything he has heard about superstitions is in fact true. What other explanation could there be?

John comes running to him as Owen is waiting for Briana outside of the school. "You've been pranked!"

"What?" he asks.

"Overheard Briana talking. Everything bad that's happened today, she's orchestrated."

"She's not in my classes, though."

"She's recruited others to do her dirty work."

Owen frowned. He can't believe her. Well, actually he can. Briana and Owen have had prank wars since they've been kids. They haven't had one in awhile, but Briana had declared war. Owen _knew_ there was no such thing as superstitions and bad luck.

Owen grins and John backs away, looking fearful. "It's on Briana. May the best prankster win."


End file.
